This application requests a competitive renewal of the Postdoctoral Training Program in Alcohol Research affiliated with the University of Connecticut Alcohol Research Center. Over the 25-year existence of this NIAAA/T32-supported program, we have enrolled research scientists presenting with diverse specializations (including psychiatry, psychology, neurobiology, biophysics, gastroenterology, genetics, and health services research among others) and provided them with a common knowledge base in alcohol research theory and methods. Over the past 5 years, the accomplishments of the Training Program continue to be outstanding. For example, all but one of the 12 trainees graduated during the past 5 years now holds a faculty level position within a university or research institute. In addition, the total number of full length articles authored or co-authored by trainees during and after the training period averages 7.3 articles (median = 6.0, range = 2-20) per trainee. Furthermore, several recent graduates have already obtained independent research grant support from the NIH. The goals and structure of the Training Program during the next 5 years are similar to those currently adopted. Four postdoctoral fellowship positions are requested per year. The typical training duration will be two years. All trainees will attend a weekly seminar focusing on alcohol research and methods, grantsmanship, and responsible conduct of research. At other times, they will receive individualized training in a specialized area under the supervision of an assigned mentor. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]